


Bar Fight

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Bar Fight

Jim had managed to drag Bones to the bar with him. You had kindly refused, you were exhausted and wanted to spend your first night on shore leave taking a nice bubble bath and then going to bed early. Bars and socializing could be done the rest of the week. And you must of looked like you needed it because Jim didn’t push too much. 

You were almost asleep in the large king bed when you heard the door open. Jim was making quite the commotion. Usually he would be pretty quiet if he knew you were sleeping so you figured you were go and check out what all the noise was about. 

“You boys mind keeping it down?” You said trying to blink the sleep from your eyes. When your eyes focus at the sight in front of you, you are immediately awake. Leonard was in a state, his nose was bleeding, he had a black eye forming and a split lip. “Len”

“You should see the other guy” He muttered as you stepped over to him. You cupped his cheek. Your thumb lightly brushed over the forming bruise. “Who the hell gave you that black eye babe” worry evident in your voice. 

“Some asshole at the bar” Leonard muttered but he relaxed under your touch. 

“I thought I only had to worry about Jim here getting into fights” You joked looking over to Jim, who had gotten quiet. He looked quite worried for your boyfriend. But you suddenly also noticed he was getting a matching black eye. “You too?”

“This was actually one of that assholes friend” Jim said looking down. 

You shook your head, “Let’s get you boys cleaned up”

“We can take care of ourselves,” Len assured you, “Go back to sleep”

“I wont be able to” You sighed, “Not until I know you two idiots are taken care of”

Both Jim and Len look down, feeling guilty. “Sorry” they both muttered. 

“It’s okay” You led them to the bedroom, before you quickly slipped into the bathroom and grabbed the small med kit Len always brought with him. You started with grabbing two ice-packs. “Put these on your eyes”

You then grabbed a disinfectant wipe. Carefully wiping the blood from Leonard’s face. “Care to tell me what happened?”

“This asshole, was trying to hit on Jim” Leonard grumbled. 

You stopped for a second. “You got in a fight because you were a little jealous?” 

“No. I got in a fight because he wasn’t taking Jim’s kind no’s for an answer.” Leonard explained. “And when I told to to fuck off and leave my boyfriend alone, he told me that Jim would be better off with him. When I laughed at him, he decided to punch me. When I punched back his friends joined in.”

“You started a whole bar fight.” You couldn’t help but chuckle. “But I mean I would have laughed at him too.”

“And he didn’t even know that I had you to come home to” Jim said sweetly. You smiled wide at that. 

“Alright I think you two are as taken care of as I can do” You told them packing everything back up. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“Wait” Leonard stopped you. “You forgot the most important part.”

“What’s that?” You asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“A kiss goes a long way in the healing process” He smiled at you. 

“Does it now?” You asked with a laugh but leaned and gave him a soft kiss.

“I definitely need one too” Jim interrupted. 

“Of course,” You leaned over to give him a kiss as well.


End file.
